Naruto Meets Pyramid Head
by JackDroid1999
Summary: What happens when The Naruto characters meet the bearly indestructible Pyramid Head! Read to find out! Rated T For Guts and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

One night in an old abandoned Bunker where a cult was living inside of it and Hinata, Sakura and Naruto were dispatched there to investigate and they were nearly Immediately ambushed by the cultists and Hinata was running for her life across the hall until she tripped over a cord but ignored it and kept on running. as she ran she was cornered with the others surrounded by several cultists and as they surrounded them the cultists separated the others from Hinata and as a cultist slowly walked up with a long, curved, rusty, bloodstained blade and said  
"You shall Pay for your sins by dying for our demons in HELL!"  
and as he threw the blade over her she closed her eyes for her fate but instead she heard the loud sound of metal clanking together and a large group of gasps and as she looked up she screamed in her head as she saw a massive 8 foot tall man with tattoo's all over the top half of his body and the lower half is covered by robes and an even has a large rusty right triangle-shaped pyramid stuck on his head with chains wrapped around it and he was making loud grunting and gurgling sounds as he stared down the cultist. He then turned to Hinata and Pounded his chest twice before pointing at her which was the universal sign for "I owe you one" which confused the Young Heiress because what would he owe her for? but before she can think about it the man threw the cultist across the room and screamed at the other cultists which they did not listen to and charged.  
The man took his massive steak knife shaped great sword and started slashing the Cultists in half in the torso and in many sperate pieces throwing blood everywhere even onto Sakura which made her a little sick as of course there was blood all over he body. The last cultist tried running away but the man grabbed his trusty meat hook and threw it onto the cultists back and stabbed him with blood gushing everywhere and he dragged with the cultist begging for dear life but the man didn't listen and instead ripped his cloak off and then ripped every last inch of skin from his flesh and bone killing him immediately. He then sniffed the Skin like a low-grade drug and walked over to Hinata.  
She was still screaming in the head from the whole experience. The man then stabbed his sword into the ground and offered without words to help Hinata off the ground. and as she was helped off the ground Naruto and Sakura ran to her which he responded by Pulling his sword out on him and threatening them to back away without words of course.  
"Don't worry they're my friends!" the young heiress explained  
As soon as she said that The Man dropped his weapon and gave his hand out asking for a handshake which they frightenedly shook hands for and Sakura frightenedly asked  
"W-What is your N-Name?"  
He wiped some blood off of Sakura's clothes and started writing on the wall and what he wrote was two drawings. One of a pyramid and one of a head. and Naruto asked him in the politest way possible as so not to tick him off  
"So your name is Pyramid Head?"  
He only nodded yes  
1 hour later...  
They had to sneak Pyramid head into the city where they can show him to the Tsunade and the Hokanage. as they walked into her office they told her not to freak out at which they had found. she did not seem scared by what they said until Pyramid head started walking in where the leader herself fell out of her chair in fear and her guards pulled out their daggers and swords at him. He only sighed with the tiredness of how people react to him and he pulled out his massive rusty bloodstained blade and that was enough to scare all the guards enough to drop all of their weapons.  
"Don't worry he won't hurt anyone as long as they don't hurt Hinata" proclaimed Naruto which Tsunade gave him a confused face as to why he would protect her of all people. He took a bottle of Ink from Her desk and poured it all over the wooden floor and then painted a diagram with his hands on the wall of something terrifying and also explains a lot.  
He was a man, demon or something that was summoned by the cultists but he fought back against them since he realized their demonic ways and in retaliation, they put him in a torture machine where they hooked up meat hooks to his flesh and the more he struggled the more it tore at his flesh. it lasted for who knows how long until Hinata tripped on the cord and shut down the machine and as he removed the Hooks from his flesh he saw Hinata running past him out of sight and he knew that he owed her one hell of a life debt and he won't go until he believes he fulfills the said Life debt. They basically did not know what to do with him so they had decided that he would be living with Hinata at the time being because he won't leave her out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

something to do to with him. he was walking with her to her home but Hinata realized he is hungry but he can not tell her because he is a quite a mute and Hinata asked a question  
"Hey Um... Mister...um... Pyramid head can you like... eat?  
He answered by revealing a hatch on the bottom of his helmet which opens up and he can eat or drink but he tells her by hand signals that he usually eats blended rat meat sludge through a plastic tube. Hinata felt pretty bad for him since he never had real food before and decided to introduce him to The delicious delicacy of the Area... Ramen.  
She took him to the local Ramen shop where the daughter of the owner was cleaning up and Hinata introduced her To P.H in which she stood frozen for a good 2 minutes and P.H responded by stabbed his sword into the floorboards and strike up a friendly handshake which she reluctantly accepted.  
As she was finished making the ramen and presented it to him he opened up his hatch ate the ramen particular Bowl and all  
"Did you seriously eat the bowl"  
Hinata asked shocked and confused. He shrugged his shoulders in confusion as to why he shouldn't do that and Hinata had to explain it to Him as If you were explaining to a young child  
" Look you can't just be eating the bowls you're supposed to be eating the food inside the bowl"  
P.H gives off what looks like my body language a sigh of now knowing what to eat and not to eat. as he began to eat a second bowl worth of food two idiotic robbers decided to break in not knowing that there is a Hokage Ninja and a Massive demon warrior was there at this particular time. They tried firing a bullet at Hinata but that was a huge mistake as P.H just pushed her out of the way and they all realized he is bulletproof as the bullet just bounced off while crumpling up into a small piece and fell to the ground and Hinata smirked and commented  
"Well Looks like your in Huge trouble"  
He then draws his Sword from the floorboards before grabbing the two supposed to be robbers and threw them to a dumpster out back and poked holes into the lid before closing it and locking it with a bent piece. something like Superman would do really do. The woman asked how she could thank him and with some hand signals, P.H had signified that another bowl of ramen would be a good start which she did.  
After he finished the ramen and the Hinata called for some back up for the two supposed to be robbers they went to her house and due to P.H not being able to see too well due to his helmet and all and he was feeling around knocking over everything in sight and he knocked over a box of comic books that Naruto had left. He saw a 2 comics, one with Superman on the cover and one with Darkseid on the other cover. he starts looking at the Superman comic and he was confused to who it is and Hinata had to explain it to him  
"Well, Superman is a superhero. He represents hope and justice and everything good. He's basically a symbol of hope for everyone and he saves others despite his own."  
He continues to look at the picture of Darkseid and he started drawing parallels as they both are huge and muscular, have grey skin and are both very scary looking and Hinata notices the fear in his body language.  
"Don't worry your nothing like him. you're a hero like Superman"  
20 Minutes later...  
Hinata got out the shower with P.H standing by the bed waiting for her arrival so he can defend her. She got into bed and P.H stood there watching over her which in response she told him that he can leave her room as she is perfectly safe but he wouldn't budge pointing the possibility that a ninja could be in there ready to murder her when he leaves. she had to show him that its perfectly safe  
she opens the door and walks in the closet to show no one is in there and said  
" You see there is no one in here... OK well there someone in here now but it's just me"  
He just stood there confused  
"Ok what will happen if you sleep and I just watch you"  
He only nodded and she directed him to her bed and watched him for a few minutes as he peacefully fell asleep. She now technically realizes that under the many layers of horror, fear and several layers of pure nightmare fueled Psychosis he is really a shy, polite and helpful childlike soul that only needs help to peel those layers away and to reveal that core.  
Hinata ends up falling asleep on the chair next to the bed and then peacefully fell asleep to the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Morning Sakura knocked on Hinata's door to see if Hinata is awake and instead the door was opened by Pyramid head who is holding a sign That says  
"Please Be quite she is sleeping"  
She was a little shocked that he was the one who opened the door but she still went inside and he closed the door behind her and Sakura explained to him that she needed her up to talk to her and he went to wake Hinata up in which she was a little tired but complied because P.H was a little subtle and sweet. She went downstairs and was greeted by Sakura  
"Hey, Hinata!"  
"Hey" Hinata replied with a little bit of a yawn  
"Did you write that sign for Him?" Sakura asked  
"What sign?" Hinata asked confused  
P.H walked up behind her and showed her the sign he made and she was a little shocked. She knew that he couldn't speak but he didn't know he can write. His writing was a little crude and a little sloppy but it was still a little bit readable if you were a really good reader. he then gave Hinata a picture and a sign that says  
"Do you like my picture?"  
It was a picture of Hinata surrounded by the bad guys and him slaughtering them all for her safety. it was like it was drawn by a 5-year-old but it was still great by any means even for a 5-year-old. She was a little shocked by the amounts of gore but she still really liked it and remained nice and kept on a smile and turned to Him and said  
"Thanks that's very sweet of you"  
It's really hard to tell under that Helmet he has but he smiled and went to the kitchen for a snack and Hinata commented  
"He really has a big appetite"  
He came back with a piece of Cheesecake with a Graham cracker pie crust with whip cream on top and a side of 3 flapjacks also with whip cream but also with maple syrup and chocolate shavings and then opened his hatch and started eating like a tiger-sized shrew that hasn't eaten for a week and Hinata had to stop him and say to him  
"P.H you need to stop eating like that. OK?"  
He nodded  
"You need to use the fork and knife and eat normally. no one eats like that. OK?" Sakura added  
He continued nodding and started to eat like a sane person  
"Well he seems very nice" Sakura commented  
"Yes, he is. can I tell you something? Hinata asked  
"Sure Anything"  
"I don't know if anyone has noticed it but I'm pretty sure he's like a child" Hinata told her  
"No way," Sakura said "That's impossible"  
"I know but he is," Hinata said "Its just everything is so new to him. I mean he is like a child experiencing the world for the first time and I need to help explain it to him"  
"Well Godspeed Hinata" Sakura said " I hope you can show him as much as you can"  
"Wait but what did you want to tell me?" Hinata asked  
"Oh yes um... Naruto wanted to see you by the river outside of town. he said that he wanted to talk to you about your safety around P.H. He's a little worried about you". Sakura replied  
"Ok," Hinata said  
Later at the River Naruto was waiting and Hinata came with P.H Showed up in a close suit and Naruto became a little worried as P.H was looking at him like he doesn't exactly trust him around Hinata.  
"Hey, Naruto," Hinata said While keeping on a smile.  
"H-Hey H-Hinata" Naruto said Nervous as P.H still looked like he doesn't trust him and was itching to draw out his blade.  
Hinata noticed he was nervous and said  
"Don't worry he won't Hurt You"  
P.H writes out a note to Hinata that says  
"He is not going to hurt you. Correct?"  
she Turned to Him and said  
"Its ok Don't worry. He's my Friend"  
He nodded and puts his sword in the Holster on his back. but he still kept his eye on them.  
"What's wrong? I heard you were worried about me" Hinata said  
"It's OK I am just worried about Him over there being around you"  
He points to P.H just standing there looking at the flora and fauna or at least you think he can but still, he has the Helmet so it's pretty hard to tell  
"Come on does he really Look like a killer to you?"  
In Appearance, He most definitely does but in his actions he was not as he was like a guard dog. Just standing there being incredibly protective of her and is always loyal and sweet to her no matter what happens.  
"Well I guess not," Naruto said relieved  
"Good," Hinata said  
P.H acted like heard something and Put Hinata behind Himself and started drawing out his blade and as they stood their silent a buck Mule deer jumped out of the bushes looking peaceful and P.H thinking its a threat to Hinata's safety charged at it with blade in Hand and Naruto and Hinata had to stop it before he harms this innocent creature.  
They were successful in trying to save the deer and Hinata had to explain to him that Deer are not dangerous and that he doesn't need to be so jumpy. He then writes a note that says  
" I am sorry. I can not tell that deer are not dangerous. I am trying to Protect you."  
"It's ok," Hinata said "I Will tell you when I need help. ok?" Hinata replied  
P.H nodded and Naruto said  
"We better hurry up I think The Hokage would like it that He would not be in a place where he could hurt anyone or anything that gets 10 feet in front of you".  
"OK" Hinata replied


	4. Chapter 4

Once they have gotten back to Hinata's House. As She opened the door Tenten was there waiting for her and since P.H and her haven't met yet he mistook her for a threat to Hinata and her safety and he drew at his sword and threw it out 2 inches pointed from her face and she dropped to the floor in fear and started crawling to safety but he stomped on her hand and was ready to strike but Hinata was able to convince Him from hurting her by saying  
"Don't hurt her! That's Tenten! She's a friend!"  
After he was told that he had drawn back his sword into his Holster and decided to help her back up but she continued to crawl away and eventually got back up with her back against the wall. He wrote something on a blank sheet of paper that said  
"I'm sorry Ms. Tenten. Did I do something wrong?"  
Tenten only replied with  
"OK, so this... Man...Monster... Thing Can write and comprehend Full sentences"  
P.H only nodded yes and tried to shake her hand but she continued to back away. Hinata replied to this reaction with  
"It's ok He won't hurt you... Well unless you try to hurt me that is"  
"What?" Tenten asked and Naruto replied with  
"Yeah, She technically saved his life"  
"Now why in Hell would a guy like him need saving!" Tenten asked confused and Naruto replied with  
"He was stuck in some kind of hellish merry-go-round like torture machine before Hinata tripped on a cord and freed him by accident".  
"Alright then," Tenten said a little confused still. She then saw His massive blade and got excited and asked  
"How can I take a look at your blade"  
He only nodded yes and she started looking at it and said  
"Wow, an actual enchanted, Titanium blade with a Redwood Handle carved with amazing expertise. How did you get your hands on one of these?"  
He Only shrugged his shoulders as he had this as long as he can remember. The blade's handle was carved to look like the Monster Gargoylia. A dragon from Myth who terrorized the people until a great knight killed him and people made Gargoyles to pay respect to the hero and commemorate the event. P.H had no idea why he has the weapon but it was with him by his side since as far back as he can remember. Tenten then asks  
"How long have you had it"  
He then writes  
"115"  
"115 days?"  
"No"  
"weeks?"  
"No"  
"Months?"  
"A little higher"  
"Years?!"  
"Yes"  
Everyone was pretty much shocked as it was easy to believe he was from his mid-twenties to his early thirties but one hundred and fifteen is just Unbelievable. he acts like a basic toddler mixed with a guard dog by nature but that does make some level of sense as he was probably was stuck in the machine for about quite possibly a century so he does have zero real-world experience. P.H then gets A little depressed and sat down. The young heiress sat down with him and asked  
"What's wrong?"  
He turned his head around and did not answer but he eventually turned around and wrote  
"I have been stuck in that machine for years and I want to see the world but I can not"  
Naruto then replies  
" Maybe we can remove it"  
P.H then writes  
"I can not it is Enchanted and welded to my head so I can never remove it"  
They had decided to try to remove it


	5. Chapter 5

They were at Tenten's weapon shop readying to Get the Pyramid of P.H's Head. Hinata walked to P.H and said to Him while he is sitting on a Barbershop chair readying for his helmet to Cut off  
"Are you ready? This might hurt You."  
P.H wrote a note that said  
"I'm ready."  
Naruto first came up with a hacksaw and started cutting through his chains and helmet.  
30 minutes later...  
He was still sawing away with absolutely no progress and he said out loud  
"Damnit!"  
He threw the hacksaw away and Now its Tenten's turn. She grabs a Kunoichi and starts stabbing at the Helmet. She kept on stabbing with the blade any said  
"Any minute now this will break."  
5 minutes later...  
She kept on stabbing and The knife breaks and she grabbed another one and started to stab again  
5 more Minutes later...  
She breaks another one and said  
"Oh come on."  
Another minute later...  
She again breaks another one and said  
"For crying out Loud!"  
Absolutely another Five minutes later...  
Sakura pulled out The Narrator reading card and said  
"Can you guys hurry up I'm running out of Cards?"  
Tenten kept on stabbing on and it broke and Tenten Yelled  
"For crying out loud!"  
Now its Sakura's Turn and she grabs Katana but tripped and fell and the katana was accidentally thrust into P.H's Abdomen. He just shrugged it off and pulled the katana out and he started healing rapidly until all that was left was a bloodstain where the Katana landed and he just stood there silent as everyone was amazed by his healing factor. Sakura up to P.H and asked  
"Are you OK?"  
He wrote down a note and gave it to her and it said  
"Pardon my French but "that hurt Like Hell!"."  
He Then gives her another note that said  
"But it is ok because I forgive you."  
Sakura blushed and continued to grab the katana for smashing. she trusted the side of the blade against the Helmet for 10 minutes before the blade broke into pieces. she did not give up though and grabs the handle and broken blade and continued hitting the helmet. It went on for another 10 minutes before cutting it with a shard of the blade for another 12 Minutes and then gives up and said  
"This is Impossible!"  
Hinata got up and asked P.H  
"How tough is your helmet?"  
P.H Wrote to her  
"I Guess by now rather tough."  
Hinata said  
"Oh."  
He wrote another note that said  
"You can give up if you want."  
Hinata looked at him and said  
"I won't give up Until we try everything."  
P.H Smiled or at least you can tell he did which Hinata did.  
They soon tried on the last attempt to break his helmet. They had attached 2 pounds of C4 to his helmet and they stood five Hundred feet away in a Gravel mine outside of town. They prepared the C4 and wanted P.H to give the OK. He gave them the Thumbs up and they blew it up. It did not break and he was covered with smoke in which he coughed up a few puffs of smoke and held up a sign that said  
"Well, that hurts."  
They had given up and Hinata took him back to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

P.H and Hinata were back at her house and Hinata as soon a she can she went to take a shower. P.H stood there outside the shower and started playing with some Glass figurines that she had up on the shelf. He broke it and immediately knew that wouldn't be good so he tried to get some glue to fix it and as he did Hinata had received a message for backup at a battle from a series of Rebel Ninja attacks. He thought about telling Hinata but She is in the shower and if she goes out she might get hurt so he had a great idea. he goes out for her and fights. He Grabs his Sword and Heads out.  
The battle rage on the outside of town and He showed up seeing the battle himself and started threatening the rebel ninja's with a sign that has said  
"Alright put down your weapons and no one gets hurt!"  
They ignored it and fired a bunch of Knives and weapons at him and it did very little but one did hit him on his helmet and knocked him down as he did not see that coming. That is what unleashed the Beast as he gets back and grabbed a piece of Rubble a smashed it between his hands. He threw the Rubble at one Ninja and that knocked him out and spilled blood out of his nose and the other Ninja's had gotten scared as he drew out his sword and held out another sign he wrote  
"Do you want to listen to me now?!"  
One of the Ninja asked  
"Who are you?"  
He wrote down another sign that said  
"Its Pyramid Head! I say you get out of here now!"  
They did not listen and attacked and for P.H it was an easy fight. He dodged and riposted almost every attack they threw at him and ones that did hit he just either removed the weapon and It healed almost Immediately or It Almost healed Immediately without a weapon needs to be removed. He threw several powerful swings that cut down the rebels. A rebel with another greatsword started fighting him and they started Trading Blows with their Blades smashing against each other.  
As soon as they did help started arriving in Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Tenten. They saw the two trading blow after Blow and They were amazed by how much P.H can take without even flinching and as they were amazed P.H delivered his final blow by sending out some kind of Final attack. He started saying some weird chant and it summoned an aura Centered Red construct of a hellish Monster that looks like A demonic Bull that Ran over the Ninja and started smashing him against several walls and started stomping him into the ground.  
The bull continued To smash the man into the Ground with its Hooves into the ground until the construct of the bull disappeared. He then walked up to the broken Man and held him up to his level and he started sharing a mental link with Him the man started screaming and trying to fight away as he tried to escape but he cannot as he saw more Hellish visions. Hinata ran up and started tugging on his shoulder trying to get to stop and he did.  
He stopped and he dropped the Rebel wondering what just happened and Hinata asked  
"What were you doing and why did you come out here in the first place?"  
He wrote down two answers and he showed her what he wrote and it said  
"I came out here because You were taking a shower and I didn't want you to get hurt."  
Hinata blushed and said  
"Thank you but what about that thing you just did to that man?"  
He held his helmet to try to remember but he had no recollection of the event and wrote down and showed to Hinata  
"I don't know what just happened. I just don't remember. I am sorry."  
Hinata held his hand and said  
"It is OK."  
Later at The Hokage Tower...  
The Ninja's were discussing what happened and Tsunade said  
"I am afraid that we need to keep a closer eye on our new guest."  
Hinata had gotten afraid and said  
"I know what he did was scary but he doesn't remember what happened and trusts me he is a real sweetheart; you just need to believe me when I say this."  
Tsunade Replied with  
"We do believe you. It's just that we don't know how dangerous that thing can be."  
Hinata yelled  
"He has a name! its Pyramid head! OK P.H!"  
Everyone was a little shocked by Hinata anger and Naruto held her arm and said  
"Maybe it's a good idea for you to get back Home and wait for later Orders."  
Hinata replied  
"OK I will keep a better eye on Him but I hope you do know that he only did that to protect me."  
She Left and the room left silent until the Kept discussing again.


	7. The End

Back at Hinata's place P.H was having Massive headache trying to remember what happened and Hinata was comforting him through the painful thinking processes. He has a bag of ice of his helmet and was groaning from the painful processes. He also had his feet in a bucket of hot water, has a steaming towel on his head and also has shoulders covered with the same kind of towels. Hinata was worried about his health and said to him in a worried tone  
"P.H, you need to stop getting worked up. You're giving yourself a Headache."  
He Only groans and gives her a per-prepared sign that said  
"Don't worry about me. I need to remember what I did. I'm worried I might have hurt someone."  
Hinata understands where he is coming from as she had killed before and bad guy or not she didn't feel very good about it afterward. She looked at him and said to him probably looking into his eyes (He's wearing a Pyramid Helmet so its Hard to tell)  
"I know how you feel but you need to calm yourself. Let the Hokage take care of it."  
He smiles under his helmet and nodded yes. P.H did remember some stuff about A Purgatory and The cultists summoning him but that's it; He can remember nothing else. Naruto soon busted into Hinata's apartment which scared P.H so bad he drew out his sword on him which made Naruto stand still before He realized its naruto and drew back his sword.  
"Naruto what's wrong?!"  
Naruto was gasping for what little air he had left while running for so long.  
"Hi-Hinata. The... The Cultists... Are attacking... the Village."  
"What?! We better get going!"  
Before heading out Hinata looked behind and saw P.H in sadness loathing over what he had done. Hinata walked over to him and sweetly asked him  
"Aren't you coming?"  
He didn't answer and instead lowered his head to look at the floor.  
He grabbed a Superman comic Naruto left before and started contemplating on his actions.  
Time Skip!  
The Ninja's (Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Tsunade) were tied up in a Chain to a tree which the cult leader was prepared to make a sacrifice outside. The leader prepared his blade for stabbing and heart ripping. Tsunade asked the Cult leader angrily and also with a hint of fear  
"What do you want with us?!"  
He replies with  
"I want nothing but your fear My dear..."  
One of the cultists grabs Hinata By the shoulder and places her on a pedestal for a sacrifice. They rip the front of her shirt and jacket open to reveal her pale white skin and her chest and as the cult leader raised his blade he said  
"You shall pay for our sin! By dying in Hell!"  
he was about to lower his blade until the loud noise of bone-crunching and screaming was over the hill. The cultists were running away and that's when P.H shows up also wearing a Giant Plain-white Tee he made himself. Everyone was wondering he was going to do and the Cultists surrounded him and that was when he uttered his first words. he screamed  
"Superman!"  
while ripping the tee off to reveal a super-man symbol he Painted onto his chest. The cultists ran into to attack but instead of killing them P.H Punched them silly running over them like some kind of living steamroller. Hinata was first to say  
"Go Pyramid head!"  
they started cheering him on as he steamrolled through the cultists and the leader dropped his blade and started to run away before P.H grabs him, lifts him up and holds him there until he realizes the Hokage ninja's from the chains including Hinata first. He drops the cultist's leader for the Hokage to deal with. Hinata hugged him and said  
"Thank you P.H."  
He got down to his knees and told her with his first sentence he had learned  
"I go now Hinata."  
"But why?"  
"I learn my purpose."  
"What's that?"  
He pulls out the Superman comic and said  
"To help others."  
Hinata hugged him tighter and said  
"I'm gonna meet miss you."  
He wipes a tear from her cheek with his giant thumb and said  
"Don't worry. I'll be back someday."  
They gave their final hug and P.H finally says his goodbyes to the others and proves he really is a good guy with a good heart. They said goodbye and he walked off in the distance to come back someday.

THE END.

P.S: might continue in Baruto crossover. might see someday.


End file.
